Systems and methods for interpreting ECG waveforms are currently available to assist a clinician in interpreting waveforms and assessing patient cardiac health based on ECG waveforms. Currently available systems and methods generally process ECG waveform data and provide suggested interpretations based thereon. These currently available systems and methods are generally trained offline using databases of existing ECG waveform data. Thus, updating and/or expanding existing interpretation methods and systems generally requires offline training and development, and then the launch of a new product version or a product update.